Avenir
by mogocca
Summary: Un petit oneshot pour me faire pardonner de mon retard...Tristounet, mais avec une fin heureuse! Ben ouais on a assez de problèmes dans la vraie vie!


_**Note de l'auteur: Moi y a être vachement désolée pour retard dans fics...Pitié pas me taper! Sérieusement, je suis désolée pour mon retard dans les fics, malheureusement j'ai fait une mauvaise manip sur mon ordinateur, dans lequel j'ai mis toutes mes économies, et KABOOM!Vide intersidéral dans mon dossier fanfic...Jeme suis donc retrouvée à devoir tout retaper...Pour vous faire patienter en attendant que je finisse, je vous offre ce petit oneshot, que j'avais promis à Lyla, qui est la première fic que j'ai réussi à retaper.**_

_**En attendant la suite de mes autres fics, j'espère donc que cette histoire vous plaira...N'hésitez surtoutpas à me dire ce que vous en pensez!**_

_**Gros bisous et merci de votre patience! Mogocca.**_

**_Disclaimer: Suis-jevraiment obligée de me répétée? CCS ET SES PERSOS SONT PAS A MOI! Merci de votre attention!_**

**Avenir...**

_Il souriait tendrement…Il y avait tellement de tendresse dans son regard…Comment pouvait-elle faire ça ! Elle n'en avait pas la force. C'était beaucoup trop dur ! Sa vue commençait à se troubler et ses yeux lui brûlaient…Des larmes ! Je pleure…je pleure ! pensa-t-elle en sentant son cœur se briser en mille morceaux une nouvelle fois à cause de lui. Elle qui croyait ne plus avoir une goutte dans son corps depuis des années…Elle pleurait pour lui…_

_« Fais le » dit-il tout doucement. Elle vait le visage déformé par la douleur…Elle ne pouvait pas ! Elle se mit à secouer la tête lentement pour lui signifier son refus._

_« Fais le » dit-il fermement. Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux puis finit par prononcer les paroles qu'elle s'était jurée de ne pas faire sortir de sa bouche._

_« Non… Non…NON ! »

* * *

_

Sakura se leva en sursaut. Elle était trempée de sueur, et son visage était inondé de larmes. Malgré son retour à la réalité, elle ne pouvait empêcher ses membres de trembler. Elle scanna sa chambre pour vérifier si tout était en ordre, et pour effacer les dernières bribes de son rêve. Comme si c'était la dernière fois qu'elle referait ce cauchemar stupide ?

Elle grogna en se rappelant que cela faisait pratiquement 2 mois qu'elle ne pouvait plus fermer l'œil sans voir le visage de cet homme, sans le voir lui sourire et la regarder avec tellement de…d'amour et de tristesse ! A chaque fois elle se réveillait en pleurs et envahie d'un profond sentiment de vide et de culpabilité !

Elle commençait à en avoir sérieusement assez !

« Je devrais peut-être écouter Tomoyo et aller voir un psy ou quelque chose du genre… » souffla-t-elle en se passant la main sur la figure et en essuyant en vain ses larmes. Elle se leva lentement et se dirigea vers la salle de bain de son petit studio. L'image que lui envoya le miroir la mit en colère. Elle avait les yeux rouges et les cernes commençaient à être profondes, lui donnant franchement pas bonne mine.

Frustrée, Sakura entra dans la douche et tenta de se détendre. Elle prit son temps, laissant le jet d'eau chaude couler sur son visage et son corps, sachant qu'elle n'était pas en retard…Chose plus qu'incroyable vu ses tendances de pannes de réveil chroniques avant que ses rêves n'y mettent leur grain de sel.

Au bout d'une demi heure, elle sortit, sesécha, se coiffa à la va vite, laissant ses cheveux tomber naturellement. Elle traversa le petit salon, et alluma sa kitchenette pour préparer son café. Une fois habillée, elle prit son sac, son carnet de notes, avala son café en 4ème vitesse et sortit de son appartement aussi vite qu'elle le put.

L'air frais de février la frappa de plein fouet. Elle ne s'en plaignit pas, heureuse de rentrer en contact avec le monde réel et de laisser son rêve au placard.

Elle commença à se diriger d'un pas lent vers la faculté d'histoire de Londres. Cela faisait à peu près 2 ans maintenant qu'elle vivait ici, et elle s'était habituée rapidement à son nouvel environnement. Peut-être que la présence de Tomoyo y était pour quelque chose, mais personnellement elle s'en moquait pas mal. Elle avait apprécié le changement de culture, à part peut-être la nourriture…ces anglais n'avaient vraiment aucun goût en matière culinaire… et était heureuse d'avoir pu découvrir l'une des capitales européennes les plus célèbres. Quand elle avait dit à son père qu'elle avait pris en photo l'horloge de Peter Pan, ce dernier n'avait pas pu s'empêcher d'éclater de rire en entendant la remarque moqueuse de son frère qui avait dit qu'elle n'était vraiment qu'une gamine si elle se référait au Big Ben comme l'horloge d'un personnage imaginaire !

Elle avait également fait la connaissance de plusieurs étudiants étrangers qui venaient des quatre coins du monde, et se réjouissait à chaque fois de la variété de leur conversation. Enfin, jusqu'au jour où Tomoyo avait montré une très nette préférence pour la culture anglo-saxonne lorsqu'un certain jeune homme à lunettes l'avait abordé sans la moindre gène en lui disant qu'elle avait le sourire le plus ravissant qu'il eut jamais vu.

Les 2 jeunes filles avaient été complètement prises de cours devant l'assurance de l'étudiant britannique, et Sakura n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de rire en voyant sa meilleure amie la bouche ouverte et rouge comme une tomate.

Elles avaient appris plus tard, qu'Eriol était dans quelques uns de leur cours et qu'il avait littéralement bavé derrière Tomoyo pendant plus d'un an avant d'avoir le courage de lui parler. Cela n'a pas empêché cette très chère Tomoyo de jouer les difficiles quelques temps, avant de clamer haut et fort qu'Eriol était le plus fantastique mec qu'elle avait rencontré et que si une fille osait s'approcher de lui, elle allait très vite comprendre sa douleur.

Sakura sourit en se repensant à sa meilleure amie et son petit ami et soudainement elle se sentit le cœur plus léger. Aussi lorsqu'elle se trouva devant l'entrée de son bâtiment, elle s'y engouffra joyeusement pour assister à son premier cours (Entrer joyeusement en cours ! Je crois que je viens d'écrire la plus grosse énormité au monde !Nda).

En entrant dans la salle, elle repéra immédiatement Tomoyo et Eriol au dernier rang. Elle se dirigea rapidement vers eux et les salua avec autant de gaîté qu'elle put à ce moment là.

« Hello vous 2 ! »

« Bonjour Sakura ! » répondirent en cœur les 2 étudiants.

« Alors, bien dormi ou dois je encore me contenter de la réponse 'tu ne veux pas savoir !' » demanda la jeune fille malicieuse. Tomoyo eut la décence de rougir, alors qu'Eriol affichait un sourire coquin qui disait tout.

« Ça va j'ai compris, ne m'en dites pas… »

Sakura s'interrompit en voyant un jeune homme d'origine asiatique marcher calmement vers eux. Elle essaya de ne pas froncer des sourcils et de calmer ses nerfs, avec un peu de chance il ne cherchera pas la petite bête comme il le fait toujours dès qu'il lui adresse la parole.

« Bonjour Li » finit-elle par dire en souriant.

Le concerné la regarda intensément, la mettant très mal à l'aise, avant de se décider à répondre tout en s'installant à la table devant elle.

« Tu devrais te reposer Kinomoto…La fatigue ne te va pas très bien. »

Sakura écarquilla les yeux, et tenta de renfoncer au fond de sa gorge le cri d'outrage et d'angoisse qui voulait sortir. Mais qui était ce type ? Comment il faisait pour connaître à chaque fois ses états d'âmes ? Il était magicien ou quoi ?

Elle allait lui répondre, lorsqu'elle remarqua les regards inquiets que lui lançaient Tomoyo et Eriol. Elle fusillaShaolan du regard, qui ne fit que hausser les épaules avant de lui tourner le dos. Frustrée, elle poussa un profond soupir pour se calmer. Il fallait qu'elle change de sujet et vite sinon elle allait encore avoir droit à la morale de sa compatriote.

« Sakura… Tu as encore passé une nuit blanche ? »

Trop tard.

« Non…J'ai juste dormi un peu moinsque d'habitude rien de grave. »

« Sakura…ça va faire 2 mois que tu dors moins que d'habitude. C'est encore ces cauchemars ? »

La concernée ferma sa bouche, irritée par le fait que cette conversation lui remémorait son rêve et en plus parceque le lieu était un peu trop fréquenté pour ce genre de discussion.

« Tomoyo est ce qu'on peut en parlerplus tard…C'est assez personnel au cas où tu l'aurais oublié » dit-elle en remarquant que le jeune chinois s'était retourné en entendant les paroles de Tomoyo.

Cette dernière fronça un peu les sourcils, mais hocha la tête en signe de compréhension.

« Tu as intérêt à m'en parler à la pause. » souffla-t-elle avant de s'asseoir tranquillement à coté de son petit ami pour assister au cours.

Sakura ne dit rien et se contenta de s'asseoir elle aussi, sachant qu'elle n'échappera à la 'conversation' tout à l'heure. Elle releva la tête et fixa Shaolan encore un moment. Depuis qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés les choses étaient comme ça.

Tout était basé sur des regards et decourtes phrases de politesses, ou des remarques désobligeantes. Ils ne se parlaient pas, ni ne se voyaient beaucoup. Pourtant Shaolan semblait lire en elle comme dans un livre ouvert. Et elle ne savait pas se l'expliquer, mais un peu avant que le professeur ne commence son cours, Sakura crut voir dans le regard du jeune une étrange lueur…Comme si…comme s'il attendait quelque chose.

Elle décida cependant de laisser tombercette idée absurde et de passer à autre chose…Du moins pour le reste de la journée !

* * *

Sakura s'effondra sur son lit.

Elle était exténuée ! Entre les cours et les remontrances de Tomoyo, elle n'avait pas eu un seul instant à elle depuis le début de la matinée. Le regard inquiet de sa meilleure amie lui avait titillé les nerfs jusqu'à ce qu'elle décide de partir avant qu'elle n'explose et qu'elle déverse toute sa frustration sur cette dernière.

Elle soupira tout en se retournant et scruta le plafond de sa chambre/salon avec intensité. Elle savait que Tomoyo s'inquiétait pour sa santé aussi bien physique qu'émotionnelle, mais bon sang elle en avait plus qu'assez qu'elle la regarde avec ses petits yeux implorant et plein de pitié…Elle avait déjà pitié d'elle-même, alors elle ne voulait pas que les choses apparaissent pire qu'elles ne l'étaient.

Et si c'était seulement ça ! Mais non, il fallait aussi que Shaolan lui lance des regards suspicieux ! Déjà qu'il la regardait bizarrement, il avait fallu qu'il entende la conversation de ce matin entre elle et Tomoyo pour se montrer plus insistant dans chacune de ses observations !

Elle ne comprenait pas le soudain intérêt du jeune homme, mais ça lui tapait vraiment sur les nerfs !

« Qu'est-ce que je ne donnerais pas pour que tout redevienne comme avant… » dit-elle tout en haut en se passant une main dans les cheveux.

Elle tourna la tête et regarda son radio-réveil.

17h15…Il faisait déjà nuit noire et pendant un court instant elle se sentit terriblement seule. C'est pour ça qu'elle détestait les hivers ! Pour leur manque de lumière !

Craignant de broyer du noir toute la soirée, Sakura décida de se distraire et de laisser traîner ses études de cas encore quelques temps.

Elle se leva, prit la télécommande et alluma la télé.

Il n'y avait pas grand-chose d'intéressant, mais au moins le bruit envahit la pièce et fit disparaître le pincement au cœur que ressentait la jeune fille chaque fois qu'elle se retrouvait seule dans le noir.

Les images défilaient, les sons se diffusaient et lentement elle tomba dans une sorte de torpeur, laissant son esprit vagabonder au loin.

* * *

_« JE VOUS ORDONNE DE ME LACHER ! JE SUIS LA FEMME DU GOUVERNEUR ! LACHEZ MOI ! » hurla-t-elle en se débattant comme une diablesse._

_Les 2 hommes qui la tenaient par les bras se prenaient des coups de pieds sans broncher, bien que l'irritation gagnait du terrain à chaque cri qu'elle poussait._

_« VOUS M'ECOUTEZ BANDE D'IDIOTS ! SI VOUS NE ME LACHEZ PAS MON MARI VA DETRUIRE VOS VIES ! LACHEZ MOI OU… »_

_« La prochaine fois c'est le capitaine qui se charge de récupérer les otages ! Je vais devenir complètement sourd si cette hystérique continue comme ça ! » lâcha un de 2 hommes et jetant la jeune femme dans une barque sans ménagement. Celle-ci poussa un petit cri d'outrage et de douleur lorsque son dos touchale fond de leur moyen de locomotion._

_« Personne ne l'entend alors ne te plains pas, ça nous donne moins de travail ! »_

_« Tu diras ça aux bleus qu'il y a sur mes jambes ! J'aurais préféré faire partie du groupe qui, je te signale, est toujours en train de faire diversion ! »_

_« Tu n'auras qu'à te plaindre auprès du capitaine, en attendant attache lui les mains et les pieds, j'ai pas envie de lui nager après si elle décide de sauter ! » dit l'homme en détachant l'amarre tranquillement._

_Son compagnon s'exécuta, non sans difficulté vu que sa victime continuait à pousser des cris et à bouger, et rejoint rapidement son camarade sur le banc et prenant l'une des rames. La prisonnière écarquilla considérablement les yeux en voyant qu'elle s'éloigna peu à peu d'un des pontons du port._

_Elle avait tout essayé pour échapper à ses tortionnaires ! Elle les avait frappé, menacé, et soudoyé…Cependant rien n'avait marché ! Les 2 hommes s'étaient contentés de dire qu'ils ne faisaient que suivre les ordres et que si elle ne la fermait pas, ils prendraient un malin plaisir à la jeter par-dessus bord si leur capitaine jugeait qu'elle n'avait plus aucun intérêt !_

_Elle fut donc emmenée contre son gré hors de sa demeure qui était en train d'être saccagée sans vergogne ! Elle vit les gens de la ville crier et fuir devant les attaques d'un groupe de marins qu'elle ne tarda pas à identifier comme des pirates._

_La peur commença à s'insinuer lentement en elle et contracta son estomac et ses intestins. Il ne fallait pas être un géni pour comprendre qu'elle servirait d'otage à ces hommes, contre une rançon ou leur fuite ! _

_Un bruit sourd la tira soudain de ses pensées et elle constata, non sans inquiétude que la barque cognait contre la paroi d'un navire. Les coups de feu et de canon raisonnaient au loin, l'odeur de la poudre, du bois et de l'iode inonda ses narines, et elle comprit que si elle ne trouvait pas un moyen de se libérer maintenant, elle ne reverrait plus sa famille, ses amis et son mari !_

_Elle ne put cependant pas réfléchir à un plan d'action ! Elle fut poussée, puis tirée vers le haut sans la moindre délicatesse et tomba lourdement sur la passerelle en bois._

_« Il vous en a fallu du temps pour ramener cette greluche ! »_

_« J'aurais voulu t'y voir…C'est une véritable tigresse ! »_

_Un tonnerre de rire se fit entendre et la colère lui brûla tout le corps. Furieuse, elle se leva avec une incroyable facilité pour quelqu'un qui avait les pieds ligotés. Elle regarda autour d'elle les sourcils froncés et la tête haute, bien décidée à montrer qu'elle n'avait pas peur d'une bande de barbares sales et mal rasés. _

_L'un d'eux s'approcha et lui prit le menton entre ses doigts._

_« Une tigresse plutôt jolie…Elle nous changerait des putains que l'on se farcie d'habitude ! »_

_« Ne me touchez pas, espèce de porc ! » siffla-t-elle en se dégageant perdant ainsi son équilibre et tombant sur les fesses provoquant une nouvelle crise de rires chez les pirates._

_« Il semblerait en tout cas que la tigresse soit réduite à l'état de chaton ! »_

_Elle releva la tête et fusilla du regard tous ces hommes qui se moquaient d'elle ouvertement._

_Elle allait leur montrer qui elle était à tous ces ignares ! On ne se moque pas impunément d'elle sans en payer les conséquences ! Ce fut à cet instant qu'une voix profonde et autoritaire se fit entendre... _

_« CESSEZ DE VOUS AMUSER ET METTEZ VOUS A VOS POSTES !IL NOUS FAUT PARTIR ! »_

_En instant tout se bouscula ! Les hommes oublièrent instantanément le sujet de leur amusement et se mirent au travail…Elle entendait les voix gueuler des ordres qu'elle ne comprenait pas, le grincement du plancher provoqué par les pas précipités des membres de l'équipage, 3 coups de canons, et d'autres sons qu'elle ne parvenait pas à identifier. Mais tout cela n'avait aucune importance…Son attention était fixée sur un homme brun qui se tenait droit et dégageait une aura fière et impérieuse. Il n'avait rien avoir les autres membres de l'équipage, il était propre et soigné, les cheveux mi-long en bataille, la peau dorée par le soleil, athlétique, et les yeux noisettes avec des éclats ambrés. _

_Il la regardait les bras croisés, sans le moindre sourire. Elle aurait reconnu ce visage n'importe où…_

_« Wolf ? » souffla-t-elle incrédule, croyant que tout cela n'était qu'une illusion lui montrant sans pitié les bribes d'un passé qu'elle avait voulu effacer._

_Si le jeune homme était surpris, il n'en montra en tout cas aucun signe. Il se contenta de la toiser du haut de ses 1, 80 mètres, tandis que elle était assise par terre sans voix._

_« Je vous souhaite la bienvenue à bord Madame Ackerman…Vous serez notre invitée pendant une certaine période…Juste le temps que votre tendre époux, le gouverneur, paye votre liberté. »_

_Elle écarquilla les yeux en entendant le ton formel et dur de sa voix. Il ne l'avait donc pas reconnue ! Cette immonde crapule ne l'avait donc pas reconnue !_

_Une boule de rage lui fit bouillir le sang qui coulait dans ses veines, et elle eut soudain l'envie de voir ce corps musclé et bronzé finir pendu et en pleine décomposition à l'entrée du port. Une haine féroce contre cet homme s'insinua lentement dans son cœur, faisant exploser une à une les serrures des portes qui contenaient ses souvenirs les plus douloureux._

_Elle se leva à nouveau et plongea son regard dans celui de son interlocuteur qui n'avait pas bougé d'un millimètre._

_« Mon époux ne payera aucune rançon à un être tel que vous ! »_

_« Ne soyez pas aussi sûre de vous…après tout il serait logique qu'il paye le prix pour récupérer quelque chose d'aussi précieux ! »_

_« Je vous renvoie le même conseil ! Mon époux ne payera aucune rançon s'il sait que cela allait contre ses convictions…Voyez vous contrairement à votre catégorie, c'est un homme d'honneur ! »_

_Elle eut la satisfaction de voir un éclair traverser les pupilles du capitaine de ce navire, ce qui intensifia les éclats ambrés de ses yeux. _

_« Vous n'avez pas à juger ma catégorie Madame…Vous ne connaissez très certainement rien en honneur ! »_

_« J'en sais malheureusement assez pour reconnaître un être fourbe et un traître quand j'en vois un ! »_

_Elle se retrouva brusquement plaquée contre le torse de cet homme et ne put contenir le frisson glacé qui lui parcourut toute la colonne vertébrale._

_« Tu ne sais rien, Cherry ! Alors ferme ta jolie bouche et patiente jusqu'à ce que ton mari respecte nos engagements. Et crois moi je n'aurais aucune hésitation à te jeter par-dessus bord si tel n'était pas le cas ! »_

_Il la relâcha violemment et tourna le dos, manquant le regard plein de colère et d'incrédulité que lui lançait sa prisonnière._

_« Tom…Emmène-la dans la cabine en face de la mienne et ferme la porte à double tour…Cette renarde peut tout faire capoter ! »_

_« Bien capitaine. »_

_Cherry (_je sais Cherry, Wolf...Pas très original! NdA_)le regarda s'éloigner tandis qu'elle était soulevée sans aucune délicatesse et conduite dans sa cellule. Avant de se retrouver tapie dans le noir, elle lança un dernier regard vers son dernier interlocuteur et remarqua qu'il la regardait. Elle vit une étincelle de colère et de profonde tristesse dans ses yeux, qui fut immédiatement masquée par de la détermination. Elle détourna le regard d'elle-même refusant de montrer un instant, même court, la douleur qu'avait provoqué sa rencontre avec lui._

_Elle s'était juré de ne plus penser à lui…C'était lui qui revenait à elle. Elle ne se rendit pas compte qu'une larme avait roulé le long de sa joue lorsqu'elle fut seule dans la pénombre de sa cabine.

* * *

_

Sakura sursauta en entendant la sonnerie de son téléphone. Son cœur battait à tout rompre et elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait encore les joues humides.

Frustrée, elle ne pensa même pas à les essuyer et se dirigea vers la table de chevet pour décrocher. Elle tendit la main droite pour la refermer tout aussi vite, sentant un crampe atroce lui bloquer les muscles…Elle avait dû serrer le poing particulièrement fort pendant son petit somme pour sentir une douleur pareille.

Elle saisit le téléphone avec l'autre main et répondit en tentant de rester le plus naturelle possible.

« Allo ? »

« Sakura, c'est Tomoyo, je te dérange pas ! »

« Non, au contraire…Je faisais juste un somme… » répondit-elle soulagée d'entendre la voix de sa meilleure amie.

En entendant le mot somme, Tomoyo fronça les sourcils.

« Sakura, je veux que tu viennes ce soir…je serais beaucoup plus tranquille si tu dormais à la maison »

« Tomoyo…je… »

« S'il te plait, Eriol reste chez lui, et tu sais que je n'aime pas être toute seule.» fit-elle en entendant le moment d'hésitation dans la voix de sa meilleure amie.

Sakura soupira, mais se laissa convaincre espérant que les cauchemars lui laisseraient un moment de paix.

« Ok, je passe à quelle heure ? » répondit-elle, ne réussissant pas à cacher sa gratitude.

« Quelle question stupide ! Viens maintenant ! On va se taper une soirée entre filles : DVD, PIZZA ET GLACES A VOLONTE ! »

« Je ne peux absolument pas manquer ça ! J'arrive tout de suite ! » dit Sakura en riant sans contrainte.

« Alors je t'attends ! Ne tarde pas trop ! »

« A tout de suite ! » conclut Sakura en raccrochant le sourire sur les lèvres.

Elle se leva, prit sa veste et son sac, et sortit de son studio sans se retourner bien décidée à redevenir la jeune fille insouciante qu'elle était il y a 2 mois.

* * *

_Cherry entendit la porte de sa cabine s'ouvrir. Elle ne se retourna pas, refusant de montrer ne serait-ce qu'une once de considération envers son kidnappeur._

_« Laisse-nous Tom. »_

_L'homme s'exécuta et referma la porte derrière lui, laissant la jeune femme et le capitaine du navire seuls._

_Un silence pesant s'installa entre eux, aucun des deux ne voulant commencer une conversation qui allait ouvrir de vieilles blessures._

_Cherry entendait les pas et les cris des membres de l'équipage au-dessus de sa tête. Elle essayait de se concentrer sur eux pour éviter toute confrontation…Malheureusement, IL en décida autrement._

_« Nous venons de contacter ton mari…Sa réponse ne saurait tarder. »_

_Un frisson lui parcourut tout le corps en entendant le son de sa voix…Elle était chaude, rauque et hésitante, tout comme autrefois quand il avait commencé à lui faire la cour._

_Son cœur se serra immédiatement, et elle chassa cette pensée de son esprit._

_« Je ferais en sorte que tout se passe bien…Tu ne subiras aucun affront et… »_

_« L'affront je l'ai subi il y a bien longtemps ! » coupa-t-elle brusquement._

_Elle n'avait pas pu empêcher les mots de sortir de sa bouche, et maintenant elle savait que le ton poli de la conversation allait se remplir de colère et de venin._

_« Cherry ne commence pas ! » grogna Wolf en serrant les poings._

_« Ne commence pas quoi ! Tu devrais savoir que je n'ai jamais pu m'empêcher de dire la vérité ! » siffla-t-elle en se retournant et en le défiant du regard._

_« Je n'allais certainement pas oublier comme ta langue était acérée ! »_

_« Comme je n'ai pas oublié que tu étais un lâche ! » s'écria-t-elle._

_Ils retombèrent à nouveau dans le silence, aucun des deux ne baissant la tête, refusant que les non-dits et les rancoeurs leur arrachent la seule chose qu'ils avaient réussie conserver dans leur vie : leur orgueil._

_« Cherry, arrêtons là si l'on veut que tout se passe pour le mieux. »_

_« OUI, Arrêtons là ! C'est tout ce dont tu es capable pour que tout se passe pour le mieux ! »_

_« Ne me provoque pas ! »_

_« Ne me provoque pas ! Laisse moi rire Wolf ! TU me kidnappes, tu me séquestres et en plus tu oses me demander de me comporter de manière civilisée avec toi après ce que tu m'as fait ! Permets moi de te remettre les idées en place : C'est toi qui me provoque ! »_

_Wolf fronça les sourcils et avança brusquement vers la jeune femme, la colère inscrit sur le visage. Il la prit brusquement par les épaules et rapprocha son visage jusqu'à ce que leurs nez se touchent._

_« Arrête de me prendre pour un idiot ! » siffla-t-il en plongeant son regard dans celui de Cherry._

_Elle sentait son souffle chaud sur les lèvres, et un court instant elle revit tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu ensemble…Leurs rencontres au bal en l'honneur de la Reine, leurs courses de chevaux, la demande timide de Wolf pour une promenade dans son domaine, leur premier baiser, leur première nuit ensemble, suivie par de nombreuses autres…Une douleur puissante lui enserra la poitrine et l'estomac, cependant elle refusa de laisser couler ses larmes._

_« Comment va ta femme ? » demanda-t-elle vicieuse._

_Wolf écarquilla les yeux et la relâcha brusquement, brisant le contact visuel en baissant sa tête pour la première fois._

_« Je pense qu'elle va bien. »_

_« Tu penses ? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Que tu l'as abandonnée elle aussi ? »_

_Wolf releva la tête et la regarda avec tellement d'intensité qu'elle ne put s'empêcher de rougir._

_« Je n'ai jamais eu le luxe d'avoir le choix ! »_

_« Evidemment l'unique héritier de la famille McCoy ne pouvait pas se permettre d'épouser une jeune fille d'origine britannique ! Il y avait tellement plus d'honneur à épouser une noble écossaise ! » cracha-t-elle pleine de rancœur en se rappelant le jour où Wolf lui avait fait part de ses fiançailles avec elle ne savait plus quelle duchesse ! Et qu'avait-il fait ! Il l'avait seulement regardé le regard vide et privé d'émotions, sans répondre à ses pleurs et à sa souffrance. Elle l'avait giflé de toutes ses forces, elle s'était effondrée en larmes et il ne l'avait pas une seule fois pris dans ses bras, ni entendu dire qu'il allait trouver une solution…_

_Elle avait fini par lui tourner le dos et s'en aller avec autant de dignité qu'elle avait réussi à conserver sans un au revoir. C'était la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu, et peu de temps après elle se retrouvait fiancée à un autre de ses prétendants, qui allait devenir son futur mari._

_« L'honneur n'avait rien à voir là dedans ! JE LE DEVAIS POUR MA FAMILLE ! » hurla-t-il._

_Cherry recula d'un pas, et put apercevoir la tristesse et le remord dans les yeux de l'homme qu'elle avait aimé…il y a bien longtemps._

_« Tu n'arrives donc pas à comprendre que sans ce mariage, ma famille, ma mère et mes sœurs se seraient retrouvées sans rien ! Même pas leur dignité ! »_

_« Et la mienne de dignité ? Tu pensais sincèrement que j'allais laisser ta famille à la rue ! C'est trop facile de mettre ça sur leur dos ! »_

_« TU N'AURAIS PAS PU ETRE ACCEPTEE ! TU AURAIS SOUFFERT INLASSABLEMENT ! EN M'EPOUSANT TU AURAIS SUBI CONSTAMMENT DES MENACES, DES INSULTES… »_

_« J'AURAIS TOUT ACCEPTE POUR RESTER AVEC TOI ! » rugit-elle , laissant ses émotions exploser et finalement se libérer…Tout l'amour qu'elle avait pour lui, la colère, la rancœur, la haine, la douleur et la tristesse, se déversèrent dans cette phrase figeant Wolf sur place._

_Il la regarda incrédule, puis sa surprise se transforma en souffrance et en résignation._

_Il tourna le dos et se dirigea vers la porte, tandis que Cherry le regardait sans réagir, surprise par ses propres paroles._

_Wolf posa sa main sur la poignée, mais s'arrêta un instant._

_« C'était tout le contraire de moi…Je refusais que tu souffres toute ta vie pour moi…Je…Je…n'aurais pas pu le supporter…Je… »_

_Il coupa sa phrase brusquement et ouvrit la porte._

_« Je te ferais apporter à manger dans une heure. »_

_Et sur ces derniers mots, il quitta la pièce sans se retourner. Cherry fixa la porte en transe puis, lorsqu'elle n'entendit plus les pas de Wolf, s'effondra sur le plancher et regarda par le hublot. Elle passa sa main sur ses joues pour vérifier si elle pleurait…Aucune larme n'avait coulé, mais son cœur pleurait pour elle.

* * *

_

Tomoyo regardait Sakura le cœur rongé par l'inquiétude. Voir sa meilleure amie gémir et pleurer lui arrachait le cœur, et il lui fallait tout son courage et la volonté de son petit ami pour ne pas accourir et la réveiller en lui murmurant que tout allait bien, que ce n'était qu'un cauchemar.

« Tu es sûr de toi Eriol ? » demanda-t-elle pour la énième fois.

Le jeune homme passa un bras autour de ses épaules et lui embrassa le front.

« Si on veut en finir il faut qu'elle aille jusqu'au bout de ce rêve. Tant que Sakura ignorera pourquoi elle continue à faire des rêves de sa vie antérieure, elle ne pourra jamais retrouver la paix. »

« …C'est incroyable…Une vie antérieure…Si je ne le voyais pas de mes propres yeux je jurerais que tu es un illuminé ! »

« Si Kaho n'était pas aussi sûre d'elle, je me sentirais vexé » répondit-il sarcastique.

« Tu éviteras de parler de ton ex en ma présence ! »

« Jalouse ? » demanda-t-il avec un petit rire.

« Oses encore me poser la question et tu dormiras sur le canapé ce soir ! »

« Tu n'as rien à craindre mon cœur…Mais avoue qu'elle nous a bien aidé pour Sakura. »

« Je sais, une médium dans tes relations a été très utile…J'espère seulement que ce qu'elle a dit est vrai. Je ne supporte plus de voir Sakura dans cet état. » répondit Tomoyo en soupirant.

« Ne t'en fais pas, tout ira bien… »

Tomoyo ne dit rien, et se contenta de regarder sa meilleure amie appeler un certain Wolf dans son sommeil. N'arrivant pas à masquer son inquiétude, elle pria de tout son cœur que Sakura s'en sorte et découvre la vérité.

« J'ai confiance en toi… »murmura-t-elle.

Eriol sourit tendrement et entraîna sa petite amie dans le salon.

* * *

_Cherry entendait les hurlements des marins. Leur navire allait être abordé par la flotte du gouverneur. Après deux semaines, son mari avait enfin réussi à rattraper Wolf et son équipage. _

_Elle ignorait ce qu'il en était et si ça continuait comme ça, elle allait devenir folle._

_La porte de sa cabine s'ouvrit brusquement laissant paraître son ancien amant._

_« Il semblerait que ton mari ait décidé que tu étais digne de son déplacement. » fit-il avec cynisme._

_Cherry ne répondit rien. Elle fixait Wolf sans rien dire, essayant de se rappeler quand était la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu aussi beau…et pourquoi elle continuait à ressentir un sentiment aussi intense pour lui. _

_« Lui au moins aura eu le courage de se battre pour la femme qu'il aime. » finit-il par dire, en voyant que la jeune femme ne répondait pas._

_En entendant ces paroles, Cherry leva la tête brusquement et se retrouva face à face avec le visage d'un homme marqué par le regret, la peine, et un amour difficilement caché. _

_L'émotion qui la traversa fut tellement forte qu'elle ne réussit pas à réagir correctement et décida de ne pas ouvrir la bouche._

_Wolf baissa la tête et prit le pistolet qui était à la ceinture de son pantalon. _

_Un court moment, Cherry paniqua et pensait qu'il allait mettre fin à sa vie, mais à l'instant même où il releva la tête et croisa à nouveau son regard, elle comprit qu'elle ne risquait rien…Jamais rien avec lui à ses côtés._

_Le jeune capitaine s'avança et lui tendit l'arme._

_« Prends la et reste ici jusqu'à ce que ton mari ou l'un de ses hommes vienne te chercher…N'hésite pas à tirer sur les membres de mon équipage, dans la panique ils seraient capables de n'importe quoi. »_

_Cherry le regarda bêtement, faisant courir ses yeux sur l'arme puis sur son visage. La gravité de la situation parvint enfin à s'insinuer dans son esprit et le pressentiment que quelque chose de terrible allait arriver lui transperça la poitrine._

_« Wolf… »_

_« Prends la Cherry »_

_Cette dernière le regarda encore un instant et prit d'une main tremblante le pistolet. Wolf sourit légèrement et ne put s'empêcher de caresser une des joues de la jeune femme._

_« Tu ne peux pas imaginer combien de fois je me suis maudit pour t'avoir fait subir tout ça… »_

_Cherry n'ouvrit pas la bouche, et se contenta de savourer la chaleur de sa main et de sa voix. Elle aurait tant voulu que tout redevienne comme avant, quand ils se baladaient tous les deux dans les forêts à la limite de son domaine._

_Tous deux restèrent sans rien dire, leur silence lourd de regret et d'amour contenu._

_« Si seulement… »_

_« Capitaine ! »_

_Wolf fut coupé par son Second. Il retira doucement sa main de la joue de Cherry et ferma les yeux un court instant pour se replonger dans son rôle de capitaine._

_Il rouvrit les yeux et sortit de la pièce sans lancer un seul regard à la femme qu'il aimait. Cherry se retrouva seule, avec une arme dans les mains et le cœur battant à tout rompre. Elle entendait les bruits de la bataille au dessus d'elle…Le bruit du fer, des coups de feu, des hurlements de rage et de douleur…Elle comprit que ce serait la dernière fois qu'elle reverrait Wolf, et pendant un court instant, une terreur intense l'envahit._

_Perdant complètement la raison, elle se jeta sur la porte et tenta de l'ouvrir en hurlant de rage._

_Il ne fallait pas qu'il meurt…Il…Il devait vivre…Pour lui ! Pour ses sœurs ! Pour…_

_Elle s'arrêta à l'instant même où elle comprit où cette pensée allait la mener. Son orgueil se rebella et elle recula à nouveau pour se retrouver au centre de la pièce._

_Elle s'était jurée qu'elle ne souffrirait plus pour aucun homme, plus particulièrement pour cet homme ! Et elle comptait bien tenir sa promesse._

_Aussi elle resta là, le pistolet dans la main droite, attendant patiemment que son mari vienne la chercher. Elle ne sait pas pendant combien de temps elle attendit, mais au bout d'un moment, elle entendit des pas précipités se diriger vers sa cabine._

_Anxieuse, elle mit en joue l'entrée et patienta. _

_La porte s'ouvrit brusquement laissant apparaître Wolf, blessé, mais vivant. _

_Cherry baissa immédiatement son arme, et se précipita vers lui, freinant son élan quand elle se rendit compte de sa réaction._

_« Wolf ! Que se passe-t-il ? » demanda-t-elle en essayant de garder son calme._

_« Il se passe que tu vas rentrer chez toi plus tôt que prévu ! » répondit-il avec le sourire aux lèvres. _

_En entendant ces mots, Cherry se mit à genoux devant son ancien amant et le prit par les épaules, oubliant complètement ses bonnes résolutions._

_« Ecoute moi ! Tu dois absolument t'enfuir, sinon tu finiras pendu au bout d'une corde. »_

_« … »_

_« Wolf, tu m'entends ! Il faut que tu partes ! Je retiendrais John aussi longtemps qu'il le faut, mais va-t-en ! » s'écria-t-elle en le voyant assis, la tête baissée._

_« Je t'ai toujours aimée… » souffla-t-il soudainement._

_Complètement prise au dépourvu, elle le lâcha brusquement et fixa ses yeux intensément._

_« La première que je t'ai vu, j'ai cru que…Je n'avais jamais rien vu d'aussi joli ! Je te voyais entourée de prétendants, et je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me sentir inférieur, stupide et maladroit…Tu ignores à quel point tu m'as rendu heureux rien qu'avec ton sourire. »_

_La dose d'amour que recevait Cherry la paralysa. Elle ne savait pas comment réagir ! Elle se contentait de le fixer sans montrer la moindre émotion, alors qu'au fond d'elle-même un flot de chaleur et d'apaisement l'inondait._

_Les cris et coups qui se firent entendre soudainement à la porte de sa cabine les sortirent tous deux de leurs pensées._

_Wolf prit la main dans laquelle Cherry tenait l'arme. Avec tendresse et délicatesse, il y déposa un baiser et pointa le pistolet contre sa poitrine. _

_La jeune femme, qui essayait de trouver une solution pour faire échapper Wolf, se figea brusquement en voyant où était dirigée l'arme. _

_Elle écarquilla les yeux et essaya de retirer sa main, mais le capitaine la tenait fermement._

_« Qu'est ce que tu fais Wolf ! Il faut… » _

_Elle fut coupée par l'expression inscrite sur le visage de ce dernier. _

_Il souriait tendrement…Il y avait tellement de tendresse dans son regard…_

_Comment pouvait-elle faire ça ! Elle n'en avait pas la force. C'était beaucoup trop dur ! Sa vue commençait à se troubler et ses yeux lui brûlaient…_

_Des larmes ! Je pleure…je pleure ! pensa-t-elle en sentant son cœur se briser en mille morceaux une nouvelle fois à cause de lui. Elle qui croyait ne plus avoir une goutte dans son corps depuis des années…Elle pleurait pour lui…_

_« Fais le » dit-il tout doucement. Elle avait le visage déformé par la douleur…Elle ne pouvait pas ! Elle se mit à secouer la tête lentement pour lui signifier son refus._

_« Fais le » dit-il fermement. Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux puis finit par prononcer les paroles qu'elle s'était jurée de ne pas faire sortir de sa bouche._

_« Non… Non…NON ! » cria-t-elle, oubliant complètement les coups que donnaient les hommes de la flotte de son mari derrière la porte._

_Elle ne pouvait pas entendre les cris qui demandaient si tout allait bien. Elle ne voyait et n'entendait que lui._

_« Ne me demandes pas de faire ça… » gémit-elle en laissant ses larmes couler librement._

_« Ne pleure pas pour moi…Cherry, fais-le ! C'est le seul moyen de te libérer de ton passé…De te libérer de moi…De te tourner vers l'avenir. »_

_Elle secoua la tête ! C'était hors de question ! Elle refusait de le tuer…elle ne supporterait pas de le perdre une nouvelle fois…Ses larmes redoublèrent, lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle l'aimait toujours…Cependant les mots restèrent coincés dans sa gorge. _

_« Je t'en prie…Tu dois vivre… » souffla-t-elle à travers ses sanglots._

_« Je suis mort le jour où tu as disparue de ma vie. »_

_Cherry tremblait de tout son corps. Elle resta encore un instant sans bouger, puis se pencha vers lui les yeux mi clos…_

_La porte céda, les soldats entrèrent, Wolf força le doigt de la jeune femme sur la détente…_

_La dernière chose que son esprit enregistra fut le bruit du coup de feu et le corps de Wolf qui s'effondrait sur le sol…Il avait un sourire tendre et triste sur le visage._

_Le temps venait de s'arrêter. _

_Cherry ne sentit pas les bras de son mari, elle ne sentit même pas son corps se mouvoir…Les larmes continuaient de couler sur son visage, et son cœur cessa de ressentir des émotions pour la dernière fois.

* * *

_

Sakura se leva en sursaut. Les yeux lui brûlaient, sa gorge était sèche, et elle avait du mal à respirer. Elle se leva tremblante, et se dirigea dans le salon de Tomoyo aveuglément.

« Sakura ? » fit cette dernière complètement paniquée en voyant dans quel état se trouvait sa meilleure amie.

La jeune fille leva doucement la tête, et fixa Tomoyo et Eriol s'en pouvoir réussir à sortir un son cohérent.

« Sakura ! Je t'en prie qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ! »

Tomoyo s'était précipitée vers elle et essayait d'essuyer les larmes de la jeune fille en vain.

« Elle l'aimait Tomoyo…Elle l'aimait tellement… » bégaya-t-elle tant bien que mal.

« Sakura, calme-toi…C'est du passé tout ça ! Tout va bien maintenant. »

« Non ! Elle l'a tué…Elle l'a vu mourir sans avoir réussi à lui dire…à lui faire comprendre…Oh Tomoyo ! »

Sakura se jeta dans les bras de sa meilleure amie, et pleura toutes les larmes de son corps.

Elle n'avait pas les idées claires…Elle ne ressentait que l'immense tristesse de cette femme…

Tomoyo caressait les cheveux de Sakura en essayant de la réconforter. Eriol, quant à lui, alla dans la cuisine pour préparer une tisane.

La nuit allait être très longue.

* * *

Cela faisait maintenant 3 jours que Sakura avait découvert que ses cauchemars étaient liés à une vie antérieure. Elle ne croyait pas trop à ce genre de truc, mais l'intensité de ses rêves lui avaient vite fait réaliser la vérité de la chose.

Depuis cette soirée chez Tomoyo, elle n'avait cependant plus fait un seul rêve… La seule trace de cet évènement était le sentiment de profond remord et tristesse qui planait sur son esprit.

Tomoyo et Eriol, lui avait conseillé de se reposer et d'oublier cette histoire…Elle avait assez souffert comme ça !

Elle n'avait cependant pas réussi à s'en empêcher et maintenant elle se retrouvait tous les soirs à la bibliothèque pour chercher des traces sur la fameuse Cherry Ackerman, vu qu'elle était incapable de se souvenir du nom de cet homme : Wolf.

Et ce soir là ne faisait pas exception…Elle avait découvert la dernière fois, qu'il y avait bien eu une famille Ackerman dans le Pays de Galles, dont l'un des membres était devenu gouverneur. Ses recherches étaient fastidieuses et extrêmement lentes, mais elle n'avait pas l'intention d'abandonner.

Plongé dans un vieux livre sur la noblesse anglo-saxonne, elle ne se rendit pas compte que quelqu'un venait de l'approcher.

« Tiens donc, c'est la première fois que je te vois aussi concentrée sur un livre Kinomoto ! »

Sakura sursauta sur sa chaise, et se retrouva face à face avec Shaolan Li qui la regardait d'un air amusé.

« C'est vraiment rare…Je t'ai fais peur ? »

« Oh la ferme Li ! »

« En générale on dit bonsoir pour saluer les gens à cette heure ci ! »

«C'est aussi valable pour toi! » répliqua-t-elle, frustrée de ne pas pouvoir continuer ces recherches.

« Touché ! » conclut-il avec le sourire aux lèvres.

Sakura resta étonnée un court instant par le comportement du jeune homme, puis décida que Shaolan avait sûrement pris moins de café que d'habitude pour réussir à afficher un sourire…Quoiqu'il était plutôt mignon comme ça ! pensa-t-elle en souriant elle aussi. Si Tomoyo savait qu'elle trouvait Li mignon…Elle se retrouverait en moins de temps qu'il ne le faut en train de pauser pour sa future robe de mariée.

Le jeune homme resta silencieux un court instant, puis détourna son regard et fixa le livre que lisait Sakura.

« La noblesse anglo-saxonne ? Depuis quand tu t'intéresses à ça ? » demanda-t-il.

Les pensées de Sakura furent coupées, et son sérieux revint.

« Je fais une recherche…sur le passé de quelqu'un que je voudrais aider. » répondit-elle vaguement.

Shaolan la regarda intensément, visiblement curieux.

« Vraiment ? Et pourquoi cette personne aurait besoin des origines d'une famille noble pour s'en sortir ? »

« En quoi ça te concerne ? » fit Sakura un peu agacée.

« En rien, je suis simplement curieux de savoir pourquoi une personne à besoin de connaître les origines d'une famille noble qui ne possède plus rien depuis des siècles… » répondit-il le plus naturellement du monde.

Frustrée par son air supérieur, Sakura fronça les sourcils.

« Je veux simplement que cette personne ne vive plus dans le regret ! » dit-elle la tête haute, même si Cherry aurait du mal à vivre…Ce serait plus repose en paix ! Mais bon, elle ne pouvait pas certainement pas dire ça à Shaolan.

« Je trouve ça un peu ridicule. »

« PARDON ! » s'écria Sakura outrée, oubliant complètement qu'elle était dans une bibliothèque.

« Réfléchis…Les regrets ne servent à rien…Le passé est le passé…Si on veut vivre en paix il faut s'en libérer, et se tourner vers l'avenir… »

Sakura écarquilla les yeux, et fixa Shaolan complètement incrédule.

« Quoi ? » demanda ce dernier un peu mal à l'aise à cause de l'intensité avec laquelle le fixait Sakura.

« Tu…Tu peux répéter ce que tu viens de dire. »

« Heu…Qu'il faut se libérer du passé ? » répéta-t-il un peu nerveux.

La jeune fille continua à regarder le pauvre garçon comme si une deuxième tête venait de lui pousser.

Un flash lui traversa l'esprit et elle revit le visage de Wolf se superposer sur celui de Shaolan et prononcer les mêmes mots quelques siècles auparavant…

_« C'est le seul moyen de te libérer de ton passé…De te libérer de moi…De te tourner vers l'avenir. »_

Sakura reprit ses esprits. Elle venait de se rendre compte que le lien qui la liait à sa vie antérieure était devant elle.

Grisée, elle se rendit compteque Shaolan la regardait bizarrement, avec une pointe d'inquiétude dans le regard.

« Kinomoto ça va ? »

« Oui…je vais très bien…Merci » dit-elle en souriant doucement.

« Bon…Dans ce cas, je vais continuer à te laisser travailler… On se voit en cours ? »

« On se voit en cours »

Shaolan hocha la tête et se dirigea vers une autre table calmement.

« Hey Shaolan ? »

Il se retourna vers Sakura, un sourcil levé, et fut étonné de la voir avec un sourire sur les lèvres. Cela faisait pratiquement 2 mois qu'il ne l'avait pas vu aussi calme et reposée, et il était un peu surpris qu'elle soit aussi chaleureuse avec lui.

« Oui ? »

« Ça te dirait d'aller prendre un café…Je connais un petit pub sympa, on pourra travailler là-bas si tu veux ? »

Le jeune homme écarquilla les yeux, et sans qu'il s'en rende compte il se mit à rougir comme un gamin de 10 ans.

Il ouvrit la bouche, la referma, puis la rouvrit, et la referma à nouveau, avant de se contenter d'hocher la tête par l'affirmative au plus grand amusement de Sakura.

Cette dernière rassembla ses affaires, et alla le rejoindre rapidement toujours aussi souriante.

Wolf et Shaolan avaient raison. Ce n'était pas avec des remords qu'on pouvait avancer dans la vie, ni arranger les choses…Cherry n'avait pas pu vivre libérée de tous regrets, mais rien n'empêchait que sa réincarnation le fasse pour elle !

Joyeusement, Sakura passa son bras dans celui de Shaolan, qui n'arrivait pas à se débarrasser de la rougeur de ses joues, et se dirigea confiante hors de la bibliothèque…

Non loin d'eux, un couple invisible aux yeux de la population de Londres se précipitèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre et disparurent finalement en paix.

Fin.


End file.
